Absolutely Not Hogwarts
by RosieDestler153
Summary: AU - Draco and Narcissa Malfoy flee to America and live in disguise as muggles to hide from the Dark Lord's wrath. Hermione has been assigned to live with them as they adjust to their new life. Can she and Draco forget the past and forge a friendship? Bad summary, decent story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a dramione fanfic... I personally love this pairing and despite what J.K. Rowling says, I will always believe that there is a fair amount of goodness in Draco which is what I hope to portray once he stops being a prat. Anyways, constructive criticism is always welcome, be sure to favourite and follow if you like it, thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Ideas are mine, character's belong to J.K. Rowling... unfortunately**

Albus Dumbledore sat alone at his desk waiting patiently. Sure enough, two pairs of footsteps could be heard climbing up the stairs which led to his office. The door opened and Snape strode in, robes flowing with his graceful movements. Minerva McGonagall followed behind him and shut the door, muttering a silencing spell around it before turning to face the headmaster. The room was filled with candlelight but the air was full of tenseness and dread. It was Albus who broke the silence.

"I suppose there's no point in avoiding the purpose of this meeting." He stated calmly, meeting the gaze of both Severus and Minerva. "Thanks to Severus, we know that Voldemort has ordered Draco Malfoy to kill me under consequence of his parents lives as well as his own should he fail."

Minerva nodded her head once, acknowledging the old wizard's words before speaking, "And what do you plan to do Albus? He is just a boy, as disagreeable as he may be-" she cut off when Severus shot a glare at her.

"I am aware that his only a young boy Minerva, which is why I pray that we can come up with an alternative way to save Draco and his family. One that will not tear his young soul apart." Dumbledore replied patiently. "I thought that perhaps if Severus was to intervene on Draco and my behalf and take over the task-" Snape stiffened before objecting, "There must be another way to save him, without your death."

Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "I suppose if we were to protect Draco's parents and remove them from the eyes of Voldemort, the three of them could live safely elsewhere. But it would pose many complications."

"But where would they be safe from Him? I don't think it would be possible for them to remain in England in secret. And how would we smuggle them out without any suspicion? And most importantly, would the Malfoys even agree to this idea of your Albus. We cannot forget the Lucius is a devoted Death Eater and is serving his time in Azkaban for it."

Dumbledore simply smiled, "All in good time Minerva. School has not yet started, we have time to find the answers to our worries."

"We don't have time!" Severus snapped. "The Dark Lord grows stronger every day. We must not delay is protecting them." Snape was unwillingly thinking back to the time when he had pleaded with Dumbledore to hide Lily from the Dark One. In a calmer tone he suggested, "What if they were sent across the sea to America or Canada? The Dark Lord would never bother to look there for them, especially if they were thought to be… dead.."

Albus mused for a moment, pondering the idea before nodding his head. "Indeed that is quite the idea. But perhaps we should wait before offering this option to the young Malfoy and his mother, They might be more willing to accept and be compliant if they feel some unwelcome pressure from the task Voldemort has set up."

Minerva and Severus nodded in agreement. This was a tricky situation which must be treated with care and precision to avoid unnecessary bloodshed.

"Minerva, if you would kindly send an owl to Kingsley, I would greatly appreciate his insight on this situation. And I am sure it goes without saying that this matter will not be spoken about, outside this room." Once again, the two Head of Houses nodded before bidding good-night to the headmaster and exiting the office and going their separate ways.

* * *

It had been a few months since the meeting in Dumbledore's office took place. The castle was now full of students of all kinds, and Dumbledore relished in the happy chattering voices and sounds of laughter he heard everyday. This specific day was a blur of excitement for third years going to Hogsmeade for the first time, and the older students who were eager to return. Dumbledore smiled to himself as he watched Harry and his friends head off together in the snow, before retiring to his tower to do some work.

It was some time later when Minerva burst through his office door with Severus on her heels looking fairly disgruntled. He looked up questioningly at the two, waiting for an explanation which he soon got from Minerva.

"This necklace," She waved her hand towards an open box in Severus' hand which appear to contain an opal necklace, "Fell into the hands of a innocent girl who was intending to deliver it to you. She was on her way here when her skin brushed it from a mere second, and she was painfully cursed."

"Is she alright?" Dumbledore cut in worriedly.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey is looking after her at the moment." Minerva answered glancing at Severus, hoping he would finish the story.

"I have not yet spoken to Draco about this, he's been a bit...distant with me. But I can safely assume that it was him behind this attempt on your life." Snape stated.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "I suppose he must have been very desperate...Was he not planning to use the Vanishing Cabinet? He must have stumbled across a complication, as we are stumbling upon one now to. Aid him in every way Severus. I have an idea."

* * *

It was nearing the beginning of May, and apart from the poisoned ale, no other attempts on Dumbledore's life had been made. The headmaster had gathered Severus and Minerva for another meeting to finalize some details.

"So it is agreed then. Severus, you must convince Draco and Narcissa to abandon Voldemort's mission and take refuge in America in the muggle world. Kingsley has selected a few wands that they may chose from to replace their old wands preventing anyone from tracing them. Minerva, you will speak to a muggle-born of your choice and persuade them to aid the Malfoy's in their transition to America, as they learn the muggle ways. Aside from that, it is best to allow Draco to continue with the Vanishing Cabinet until he lets in the Death Eaters and we are able to fake their deaths." Severus and Minerva nodded before departing to fulfill Dumbledore's orders.

Due to a fortunate twist of luck, Severus was expected to join the Malfoy's for supper that eve, and he figured it would not be a hard task to get Narcissa alone and for her to consent. She loved her son dearly, and would do anything to protect him. Not to mention the fact that Narcissa only supported the Dark Lord for her husband, she herself was not even a Death Eater and clearly had no intention of taking the Dark Mark.

Minerva on the other hand was slightly troubled by her task. Most muggle-borns would reject the idea of helping Draco Malfoy due to his bullying nature, that she was positive all of them had experienced at least once during their time at Hogwarts. She need to pick someone who would be understanding and possibly sympathetic to the young boy, but also be able to hold her own ground when necessary. Minerva pondered for awhile until the perfect witch popped into her mind. Slightly unsure, the Gryffindor Head of House headed out in search of the well-known and loved, Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Every meal at the Malfoy Manor was an ordeal when Bellatrix was present, in Severus' opinion. But as luck would have it, she was away on Death Eater business with most of the other Death Eater occupants. Severus and Draco had arrived expecting a tense and dark mood awaiting them in the dining room, but were instead greeted by a content Narcissa. Like Snape, she tended not to enjoy the company of the Death Eaters and was skilled at hiding it. Even her love for her sister was becoming more strained as Bellatrix sought to earn the Dark Lord's attention and devotion.

Narcissa rose from the dining table where she had been sitting alone, to embrace her son in a warm hug. Something that Draco rarely received due to the cold and distant facade she wore. She welcomed Severus and told them to take a seat. Draco sat down beside her while Snape sat down opposite them. The house elves began serving the dinner as the three indulged in light talk. It wasn't until after dessert that Severus dared to bring up Dumbledore's idea.

Silently casting _muffliato_ , Severus began to speak.

"Narcissa, I have something important that I would like you to approve." He hesitated for moment before continuing. "As you know, Draco has been under a lot of stress because of the task the Dark Lord has assigned him." At this point Draco shot a death glare at his godfather, which Severus ignored. "I would like to present a third option to you both. One that will protect you from the Dark Lord's wrath and one that will prevent Draco from tearing his soul."

Narcissa looked at him curiously. "And what is that third option, Severus?" Her voice came out calm and relaxed as if they were merely discussing the weather, but her eyes were eager and curious.

Snape continued,"I have spoken to Dumbledore-" Narcissa gasped, "You told him?!" She hissed.

"Indeed. He is quite willing to help hide the two of you away from the Dark Lord. My question now is will you accept?"

Narcissa pondered for a moment while Draco looked at the two of them incredulously.

"Mother!" He hissed. "Are you actually considering it? What will He do to Father when he finds out? What will He do to us?!"

"Relax Draco," Snape drawled. "These complications have already be thought about and been given a solution. But I must ask you sign this," He procured a piece of parchment paper, "to ensure that this _option_ will not find its way to the ears of the Dark Lord."

Narcissa looked skeptically at the contract and read it through carefully before signing her name and handing it to Draco. He looked at her, contemplating refusing, but followed her lead after hesitating a few moments.

"Now then," Snape began. "This is the plan. Draco will continue to fix the Vanishing Cabinet and lead the selected Death Eaters in, which you will be apart of, Narcissa. He will go up alone to face Dumbledore, where he will be hidden, and a body transfigured to look like him will take his place. Narcissa, you will stage a suicide by jumping off the Astronomy tower. There will be a cushion charm and your body with be replaced with a transfigured dead body as well. The two of you will be transported in secret to America, where with the help of a muggle-born, you will live the next few years as muggles."

"Muggles?!" Narcissa gasped, while Draco grimaced.

"Yes. Muggles." Snape stated. "Your wands will be replaced with another so you will not be traced when you perform magic in America. It goes without saying however, that magic in America should be avoided at all cost." Severus got up. "I know it is a lot to digest but it will save you both. I will convince the Dark Lord to release Lucius so that he may manage Malfoy Manor since you two will be unable to. Also, no word of this is to reach him. He is not nearly skilled enough in occlumency as you two are. He would not be able to hide this information from the Dark Lord."

He headed for the door, motioning for Draco to join him. Narcissa followed, thanking him deeply for protecting her and Draco.

* * *

Minerva had no such luck with Hermione. She had found the girl easily enough, but convincing her had not gone well. The two were talking in an empty classroom with heavy silencing spells put up.

"I won't." Hermione repeated firmly. "He's been nothing but evil to me since I came here. Why should I give up a day of my life, let alone a few years, to help him and his Death Eater mother?!"

Minerva sighed. They had been "talking" for almost an hour now, and Miss Granger was no more interested in helping the Malfoy boy than she had been an hour ago.

"Miss Granger, I am aware that he has been unkind to you-"

"Unkind Professor? I don't mean to be rude, but that's a bit of an understatement. He's been positively horrid to me."

"Very well, either way, this is very important. I would not ask this of you otherwise."

"But why me Professor? Why can't someone else help them?"

"I have been thinking about this for awhile, and it appears very clear to me that you are the only one who is fit for the job.I know this is a lot to ask, but the options available to use are limited. Miss Granger, would you consider helping him for the greater good?'

Hermione sighed and thought for a bit. "Do I have a choice?"

"There is always a choice. Sometimes however, the easiest choice is not the right choice," Minerva responded.

"Very well. I shall do it, but only because it's for the greater good." Hermione decided. "Can I tell Harry and Ron?"

"No. That is far too risky. Especially with Harry's mind being connected with His." Minerva looked at the young girl with sympathy. "It will not be forever, Miss Granger."

"I hope not Professor."

"I admire your courage and spirit my dear, it is truly admirable. I hope that the Malfoys will appreciate what you have sacrificed for them." Minerva smiled warmly at Hermione before lifting the silencing spells and releasing the girl for supper.

* * *

Severus and Minerva met with Albus in the Astronomy tower along with Kingsley and Remus late that night.

"Narcissa and Draco have agreed." Snape said solemnly.

"And so has Miss Granger." Minerva stated, ignoring Remus' barely suppressed gasp and Snape's questioning look.

"That is good news indeed," Dumbledore said before turning towards Kingsley who handed him the wands. "The bodies will arrive closer to the date." Kingsley informed them before disapparating. The remaining witch and wizard then discussed their plans to make the deaths accurate as possible before parting ways when the sun began to rise.

Unknownst to Minerva and the other wizards involved, Dumbledore had assigned Snape another task.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was not planning to receive so many favourites/follows in the first 24 hours, so that was a pleasant shock. I guess this shows how much more popular Harry Potter is compared to Phantom of the Opera... obvs. anyways, two things should be mention.**

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **1\. Narcissa is much nicer (obviously) than she is supposed to be. I made her like this because I believe she is a good person since she never took the Dark Mark, despite being surrounded by Death Eaters. So without all these people around, she will be able to act and show her softer side.**

 **2\. Narcissa kept in touch with Andromeda (her sister) secretly, which is why she and Tonks get along easily. Draco in his very young years would come with Narcissa when she visited her sister but he does not remember Tonks since he was only tiny.**

 **That's all for now. Please favourite and follow if you enjoy! Reviews are always a good motivation for me to update more often ;) (Yes, I am attempting to bribe you :P)**

* * *

Everything was ready. The cabinet was finally finished and all the plans had been drilled into everyone's head. Snape and McGonagall arranged to keep all students away from the seventh floor and the path of the Death Eaters. Harry had been knocked out  
/upon returning with Dumbledore from the horcrux cave, and was safely hidden under his invisibility cloak.

Draco raced up the stairs and disarmed Dumbledore as he had been instructed before being placed under several concealment charms and kept out of sight while the body transfigured to look like him was laid out on the floor along with a body transfigured  
/for Hermione. Remus had barely disapparated to the bottom floor when Snape leading Bellatrix, Narcissa and other Death Eaters came racing up the stairs. Narcissa screamed at her son's fake body and began sobbing over it, and Snape couldn'thelp  
/but be slightly impressed at her acting skills. Bellatrix took in the dead body of her nephew with slight horror. She turned on Dumbledore, wand raised to cast the killing curse when she saw Narcissa sprint to the balcony and jump of the tower.

"Cissy! Noooooo!" Bellatrix screeched, racing to the rail as her sister's body plummeted towards the ground. Without waiting to see the body land, Bellatrix spun around to face Dumbledore.

"How dare you! You will pay with your life for this!" she spat angrily in the old wizard's face. "What did you do to the boy? Answer me!"

Dumbledore looked down his nose at her and replied in a matter-of-factly tone, "I was speaking to Miss Granger when the boy shot the killing curse at her. I killed him in mere self defense."

Bellatrix was furious, she raised her wand to deliver the curse, only for Snape to do the deed first after Dumbledore shot him a final pleading look. From where he hid, Draco slightly gasped, confused by Snape's betrayal. Snape casually glanced over where  
/Draco was concealed and slightly dipped his head in farewell before flicking his wand and burning the two dead bodies while Bellatrix shot the Dark Lord's symbol into the sky.

The Death Eaters did not linger, for the Order began attack them, forcing Bellatrix to abandon her Narcissa's "body" and Draco's remains. The party fled the castle grounds along with Severus.

* * *

Draco stood in a pale yellow dressing room. There was a long mirror on one of the walls in which he was regarding his new appearance. He wore strange muggle clothing on his legs which felt unfamiliar on his skin. His hair was no longer the platinum blond  
/he was used to, instead, it had dyed into a light blond. At first he had been resistant to changing his hair colour, but the witch assisting him had assured him that it would come out easily with a counterspell. He emerged from the dressing room to  
/show his mother his new look, and let out a surprised gasp. Narcissa was wearing a black sundress that flared around her knees and showed off her slim waist. Her wavy blond hair had been put up in a fancy bun adorned with a little hat. Never had he  
/ever seen his mother look so young and carefree. She look beautiful, and he told her so, making her blush prettily.

The two Malfoys tried on many different outfits which would serve as their wardrobe during their time in America. They were given fashion tips as well as accessories and important information about clothing stores and the care of clothes. Meanwhile, Hermione  
/was going through similar treatment with Tonks at her side to keep her company. When the they were satisfied Hermione had enough clothes, the two of them went upstairs into a living room and waited nervously for the Malfoys.

It wasn't long until two pairs of footsteps could be heard heading upstairs, and two figures walked into the living room.

Draco saw Hermione immediately and snorted. "You've got to be kidding me. Of all the mudbloods to be chosen, they chose her."

Hermione's face reddened at his choice of words, but Narcissa cut in, scolding her son.

"Draco, be nice. Miss Granger is sacrificing a lot for us." Her tone was cool but her eyes flashed, warning Draco to behave. He bowed his head in respect for his mother but shot a furious glare at Hermione.

Tonks stood up and addressed her aunt, "Your son better show more respect to her." Narcissa blinked and nodded once.

"I am to remind you of the rules before we depart. Three written copies will also be provided, written in invisible ink of course." Tonks began. "Magic is for emergency use only. There will be a housekeeper, a butler and a cook provided who are aware  
/of magic. They will aid you in your everyday living. Magic is not to be mentioned or shown to any muggles, which includes magical items and such. Simply put, the same rules that apply here apply there. And the use of the word mudblood is forbidden."  
/At this, Tonks sent a chill worthy glare at Malfoy before finishing with, "I will check in once a month unless you summon me otherwise. Also, you will not be able to apparate back here without me since you are in another country and continent, so  
/make sure you have everything you need now. Are we clear? Good. Grab my arm then and we will be off."

Narcissa took her niece's arm without hesitation as did Hermione. Draco scowled then took it and they felt the unpleasant sensation of apparating, which seemed to last longer than normal.

Finally, their feet hit the ground and Hermione looked around to see where they had landed. They were in a wide room that was painted beige with several large windows that looked onto a lake. There were two doorways with white frames standing opposite  
/each other. Hermione couldn't wait to explore. She followed the one which lead to a open space concept kitchen and an adjoining dining room, both of which looked out onto the lake. The rooms were bright with the sunshine that poured through the windows.  
/There was a little bathroom off the kitchen that held a marble sink and white toilet. Next to the bathroom was a winding staircase going was a door by the dining room which led to a small balcony overlooking the beach and the lake.

She opened the door and stepped out, embracing the smell of the sea and the wind in her hair.

Draco went to explore the other way, leaving his mother to talk with Tonks in the living room. There was a small winding staircase which lead up two flights to a circular shaped room with windows all the way around. The room had several large bookcases  
/full of books as well as several comfortable looking window benches. There was a grey stone fountain in the middle of the room. Satisfied with the room, he descended the stairs back to the main floor and followed the hallway. There were two doors  
/in the hallway. The furthest from the living room was the master bedroom and bath, which he assumed would be for his mother. The other door was an office space, which he presumed his mother would use too. He followed the stairs up one flight and stood  
/in a long corridor. There were two doors either side as well as windows. He opened the firstdoor curiously. Itlead to a large bedroom with a window looking onto the lake. The walls were paintedgrey and silver and while it wasn't

nearly as nice as his room back home, he liked it. It would do, so he took off his coat and lay it on the bed, hoping Granger would know he had claimed the room as his own. Attached to the room was a walk in closet with clothes and a long mirror.  
/Across from the closet was a sliding door which led to a was surprised to see the bathroom door had two other doors beside his own. There was a wide mirror and double sink with a towel racks underneath each sink. He opened the door

which was adjacent to his door. It led to aroom which contained a large glass shower, a marble bath and toilet. Then he slid open the door opposite to his own which lead to another bedroom decorated with blue and silver. The room was set up

much like his own and he guessed it was for Granger. Then it clicked. He was supposed to share a bathroom with that mudblood. He cursed aloud at this revelation. She was going to have to use another washroom he decided before continuing exploring.  
/The doors on the opposite side lead to two separate rooms which contained a desk and some comfortable chairs. He followed the corridor which lead him to another spiralling staircase. He went up and found himself in a room much like the other, there  
/was a fountain in the middle only this room had maps of stars and a two telescopes standing near a window. He planned to use them later on and descended the stairs until he reached the kitchen. He poked around a bit, before rejoining his mother in  
/the living room. He just caught Tonks leave as he entered the room.

Narcissa turned and smiled at him, one of her real smiles he noticed.

"Did you know that it would be Granger who would be coming with us?" He asked his mother tentatively.

"Yes. Severus informed me as soon as he knew. Draco, I realize that your father drilled it in your head since you were young that muggle-borns are lesser beings to us. That is not true and you must remember that. I know you won't instantly change your  
/ways, but if not for her, than at least for me, try to get along with her. We are all far from home, and trusting one another will make life here more pleasant, and even enjoyable." Narcissa looked pleadingly at her son.

Draco shrugged. "Fine, but do I have to share a washroom with her?"

Narcissa looked confused, unaware of his predicament so he explained.

"Yes Draco. She's practically family now. It will all work out, I promise. Now let's go find Hermione. I must explain our cover story." He nodded, hiding his discontentment with Granger's presence.

The two of them headed into the kitchen just as Hermione was entering after enjoying the balcony. She smiled cheerfully at them both ignoring Draco's glare.

"Come join us at the table dear," Narcissa said as she headed to the table and took a seat at the head. Draco followed sitting to her right while Hermione sat to her left.

"Nymphadora has explained to me our cover story which I will now share with you. Draco and I have moved here after the death of my husband, Luke Sparrowe. Hermione, you are my goddaughter and the daughter of my good friend Marianne Barclay. You came here  
/with us to experience american life and because you and Draco are also very good friends. Yes Draco, you must get along with her here. She is your equal." Narcissa snapped the last bit at Draco noticing the sour look on his face. "Also, our names  
/have changed to stand out less. Mine is Clarissa Sparrowe, Draco yours is Drake Sparrowe and Hermione, you name is Melanie Barclay. The staff should be here within the hour. The cook's name is Nina, the housekeeper is Lucy and the butler is called  
/Gerard. They will occupy the rooms in the basement. Oh and there are 3 wands, which Tonks has entrusted to me. I am to keep them in my possession, and they will only be used for emergencies. I thought that later on this evening we could give them  
/a test." She noted how both Draco and Hermione looked eager at those words. She smiled to herself before asking, " Any questions? Yes Hermione?"

"Should we refer to our new names when we are at home alone?" Narcissa considered her question before saying, "No, I don't think that will be necessary. But perhaps coming up with nicknames for one another may be a good idea." Hermione nodded before excusing  
/herself to finish exploring the house.

Draco looked at his mother, the reality of the situation sinking in. "Will we see Father again do you think?"

Narcissa looked at her son and told him gently, "Yes, we will. One day the three of us will be reunited and we will live in Malfoy Manor like we once did." Then mother and son sat in companionable silence for a while until Draco offered to show her aroundtheir  
new house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: West staircase is the staircase closest to Hermione's room which leads to the kitchen or the astronomy room while the East staircase is the one closest to Malfoy's room which leads to the library room or Narcissa's wing (the corridor with her room in it). Please favourite and follow if you enjoy. Reviews are always an encouragement for me to update more often ;)**

Hermione was lying on the bed in her new room thinking about everything that had happened in the past two days. She had given up her life for the Malfoys. She wondered how Harry, Ron and her parents were faring with the news. She groaned, how would she clear this up when she got back. Harry and Ron might come around, but her parents would never forgive her for pulling this on them. Narcissa's voice, calling her name caught her attention, a welcome distraction to these worrisome thoughts. She opened her door and bounded down the staircase closest to her room and hurried into the front door entrance where three people were shaking hands with Draco. Narcissa smiled and introduced Hermione to each person.

There was an older woman with a few grey hair and a bit of a tummy who was the cook, Nina. The housekeeper Lucy was a bit younger and slimmer, perhaps in her early fifties. Gerard looked like he was 60ish and held himself in a posh manner. The three seemed kind enough, and were eager to get to work after Narcissa had taken them outside near the back where door which led to the rooms in the basement was located.

She was about to head back upstairs when Malfoy cornered her.

"Mother wants me to get along with you." He stated unhappily. Hermione shrugged, "And?"

He glared at her before snapping, "And I was going to ask that we set some rules. Like who gets to use the bathroom and such."

Hermione glared back. "I will use the bathroom when I want to. If you hear me in it, don't come in." She said firmly. No way in hell was she going to let this ferret push her around.

"Then I expect you do the same," he said gruffly. Hermione snorted. As if she wanted to see him in the nude.

Instead of voicing that comment she added, "There's two sinks, so I suppose they can be used whenever." He nodded in agreement before telling her not to enter his room or touch his stuff. Then he stomped off upstairs.

Hermione sighed, why had she agreed to this. Right.. For the greater good.. She cursed Professor McGonagall for talking her into this, then decided to walk down to the beach to cool off.

The sun was starting to set, and it cast an orangey glow on the water. The water was very still giving it a glass like appearance which Hermione found very soothing. She sat outside enjoying the moment of peacefulness as the sunset. Half an hour later, the darkness of the night was growing so Hermione made her way back up the wooden steps and entered the house via the side kitchen door.

There were two side doors that each had a stone trail which lead to the wooden stairs at the back, giving them easy access to the beach. The other side door was located at the at the end of the house near Narcissa's room, which would eventually be referred to as Narcissa's wing.

Nina was cooking dinner when Hermione entered. She greeted the cook and sniffed the chicken scented air. She sat down at the counter and made light conversation with Nina, who referred to Hermione by her other name of Melanie, which Hermione decided to shorten to Mel. It took a lot of focus on Hermione's part to respond to her new name but she figured it would eventually catch on.

Narcissa joined them in the kitchen and joined the conversation. Hermione was slightly surprised at how kind Narcissa was treating the muggle woman, but made no comment. Perhaps not all Malfoys were bad she thought. Draco finally joined them when Narcissa called, though he acted as if Nina was non-existent. He sat at the table, where he had sat previously, and waited for the food to be served. The three ate in silence, with Narcissa attempting to create conversation between her son and Hermione, none of which were successful. It wasn't until dessert the Narcissa was able to get more than five words out of Draco.

"I was thinking that we could go try out the wands in the living room when you both finish."

It didn't take them long to finish and the three eagerly headed into the living room where Narcissa pulled out the three wands. It wasn't long until the wands picked their masters. Draco ended up with a 13'' ash wand which had a unicorn hair core, like his other wand, and he was very pleased. Hermione's wand was 11'' hawthorne with a unicorn hair core like Malfoys. Narcissa ended up with a 11 ¾'' rosewood wand with a dragon heartstring core.

The three enjoyed feeling magic flow through their fingertips for the rest of the evening before Narcissa collected them, and lay them in a fancy box, which she took to her room for safe keeping.

Hermione sat on a sofa and decided to turn on the TV. Malfoy jumped when he saw the screen flicker to life and heard the sound of voices. His face was so very confused and worried that Hermione couldn't suppress her snickering. Malfoy turned on her, red in the face and shot her a death glare. "Oh shut it Granger. What the hell is that?" he snapped annoyed that she was laughing at him.

"It's a muggle device called a Television or TV for short." She then launched into a long explanation about it, which Narcissa heard as she entered the room. The two Malfoys spent the rest of the night learning how to operate the TV and DVD player, which was quite the spectacle to watch.

It was midnight when Narcissa told them to head to bed, before giving Draco a goodnight kiss on the forehead and embracing Hermione in a hug. The two went upstairs, using the two different staircases and headed to the rooms.

Hermione had pulled out toothbrush and was about to put it in her mouth to start brushing when Draco entered the bathroom with only a pair of muggle sweatpants on. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his naked chest, which had lean muscles, evidence of his quidditch training. Draco smirked, "Enjoying the view Granger?" Her face reddened before stammering out a no. He shrugged and went to use the toilet while Hermione glared at herself angrily in the mirror for checking Malfoy out. She had finished brushing her teeth and was now washing her face when he emerged and washed his hands. He didn't even glance her way before exiting and sliding his door shut. She gaped slightly at the now shut door, before shrugging off his rudeness and changing into her sleep clothes and climbing into bed. Whatever she and Malfoy had in the past would have to be left in the past so that they could move on and live together in peace.

She closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep only to be awoken several hours later at the sound of footsteps passing by her room. Curiously, she tiptoed out of bed and opened her door. She just saw Draco disappear up the West Stairs and decided to follow him. Quietly she crept up the stairs and watched as he examined the telescope before placing his eye to it and positioning it to see something. Hermione couldn't help but feel curious. He had never shown any interest in astronomy at school as far as she knew. She shrugged and turned around to head back down the stairs when she lost her footing and fell. Draco's head whipped around at the noise and his eyes narrowed. He gracefully descended the stairs until he saw Granger rubbing her shoulder.

"What are you doing spying on me?" He hissed at her. She whirled around to face him, blushing madly as she spoke. "Well… I ..uh.. You see… I - uh heard footsteps going past my room and when to see what you were doing and if you were okay."

He glared at her, "I just wanted to look at the stars. I didn't need a little sneak following me."

"I know, sorry.." She offered, then added, "I didn't know you were fond of astronomy."

He stiffened, "There's a lot of thing you don't know about me Granger." Then he turned his back and stalked into his room. Hermione stood there unsure what to do for a moment, before following him to his room and opening the door.

"Get out!" He growled.

"No." Hermione said firmly. "I was trying to make friendly conversation Malfoy. Like it or not, we are stuck together, and you should be more thankful for what I sacrificed to help you and your mother."

"Why the hell did you agree then?" He demanded angrily. "It's not like you didn't know you would be living with us."

"I don't know why. Maybe it's the way Professor McGonagall worded it. Maybe it's because despite your loathsome behaviour I believed you had buried down inside. Maybe it's because no one deserves to be forced to commit murder. I don't know why, but I agreed, so please can we try and put the past behind us." Her voice was starting to raise now.

"Shhh.." He hissed at her. "Look, I get you have sacrificed a lot to be here, but you're not the only one."

"I know Malfoy. I know you had to abandon your father, but this isn't about what we lost. This is about you and me only. Blood status doesn't matter here Draco, so can we start over? Leave the past in the past, and look towards a brighter future."

Malfoy was silent for a bit. He wasn't sure what convinced him to agree, maybe it was the fact that he was a bit tired of the blood prejudice because he knew that she was a capable witch, she had indeed shown it time and time again. Maybe it was simply because he was tired and wanted her to leave. Or perhaps it was the fact she had called him his first name which she have never used before. Most likely, it was a combination of both. "Very well Granger. Let's start a new." He got off his bed and walked over to her, offering his hand which she took. "Thank you." She said quietly.

He shrugged, not that she would have seen in the darkness. "Good night then. Close the door on your way out." He climbed back into bed and turn his back on her.

She swallowed and whispered a goodnight in return before gently shutting the door and returning to her own room. Alone in her room she wondered if he would truly keep his word.

* * *

Draco woke needing to go pee. He jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom, but much to his dismay, and his bladders, Hermione was in the shower. He swore and pounded on the door. The shower turned off, and she yelled an annoyed "What!" at him.

"Open the door Granger, I need to use the toilet."

"I'm in the shower you ferret."

He smirked. "Fine, I'm coming in then." He turned the door handle as Hermione yelled an angry "Get out!"

"I'm not looking, so turn around Granger and let me do my thing."

Luckily for him, she did, spluttering various curses at him as he did his business.

Despite what he said, he couldn't help but sneak a look at her naked backside. He couldn't help but be turned on at the sight. Mentally he scolded himself and finished up quickly, then hurriedly exited the washroom area. He waited for Granger to finish in the washroom before proceeding to take his own shower, attempting to forget what he had just seen, which proved impossible as he was standing where she had been standing naked only a few moments before. Cursing under his breath, Draco tried to clean himself thoroughly as if to wash away his perverted mind, but he had no such luck. He emerged from the shower five minutes later, and got dressed so he could satisfy his grumbling tummy.

Narcissa was already seated, and she smiled another one of her warm and genuine smiles at him. He smiled back before helping himself to the eggs, bacon and toast that lay on fancy platters on the table. His mother inquired after his sleep that night, which he told her was pleasant, leaving out his exchange with Granger. Not much later, Hermione joined them. Her hair was braided back and she wore a simple top with jean shorts. She too was hungry, and dug into the remaining food that Draco hadn't eaten.

Narcissa greeted her in the same friendly manner before informing them that Gerard would take them to the mall so they could experience it for the first time. Well, the first time for her and Draco, Hermione being raised as a muggle had been to many malls in her lifetime.

So after breakfast, they piled into the car, which Narcissa and Draco had only experienced a few times before, and set off. When the arrived, Gerard told them he would wait for them in the car since it was their first time at the mall.

Nervously, Draco followed his mother and an excited Hermione into the mall. The amount of muggles at first was overwhelming to him, but as he watched them closely, he noticed that they interact much so like wizards and witches. In fact, had their clothing been a bit different, he probably wouldn't have even noticed the difference. It was truly eye opening for him.

Narcissa was thinking similar thought to her son as she observed the muggles around them. She indicated to Hermione to lead them onwards, and they followed the muggle-born witch, who was very much in her element, into several stores. They got a few strange looks, mainly when Narcissa was attempting to use the bank card Tonks had given her, but apart from that, with their muggle clothing, the three blended in easily.

After about two hours at the mall, Narcissa and Draco were feeling confident enough with how to act and what to do, so they split up to look at stores individually, agreeing to meet up at the entrance in an hour, if not sooner.

Draco entered a shoe store were a muggle offered to aid him. He politely refused before looking at the various types of shoes available. He was so absorbed in how many kinds and how different they were from one another that he didn't notice when he bumped into someone. He turned around to apologize, only to find himself a few centimetres away from Hermione. Her brown eyes were wide with shock, before she recognized him and smiled lightly.

"How's it going?" She asked him casually.

"Fine, I guess."

"Do you want me to help you find some shoes?" She offered.

He about to tell her to piss off when he remembered his promise to start anew with her so he nodded instead, "Sure, that would be great."

They spent sometime finding him a pair of shoes which he found comfortable, and Hermione praised him when he used his bank card without mistake once they were out of earshot from anyone else. They browsed a few stores together, before agreeing to find Narcissa so they could go back to the house. It didn't take longer for them to spot her. She was watching a little boy play on the little indoor climbers that they had in the centre of the food court. She smiled when she saw them approaching together, and rose to leave with them.

On the way back, Narcissa began questioning Hermione about the internet, while Draco pretended to ignore them, though they knew he was listening intently. He wasn't a good actor, unlike his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over a week since they had arrived, and all of the house's occupants had settled into the groove of their new life nicely. Draco and Hermione were on pleasant speaking terms but by no means were good friends yet. It would take some time for that kind of friendship to grow. In that past week, the two Malfoys had learned about the various appliances and electronics in their home and how to use them, Hermione being their teacher. The three of them had just gotten mobile phones, and Hermione was in the process of teaching Draco how to use it meanwhile Narcissa was in the kitchen learning about muggle cooking with Nina.

"Okay, I'm going to call your mobile, using mine, okay? Just slide the phone icon all the way to the right and then the phones will connect." Hermione instructed Draco. They'd been at it for a few hours, and he was still completely baffled by the device. He had been a quick learner when it came to everything else, so she had faith he would get the hang of it by the end of the day. She left the room and called his iPhone which rang.

He jumped, still not used to the noise and vibrations in his hand despite the multiple times they had gone through this. Draco felt internally grateful that Granger had not seen him. She had already laughed at him too many times that week while he attempted to master things he had never seen before. _F_ _ucking bossy muggle-born,_ he thought before looking at the lit up screen. He noticed the phone icon and remembered to slide it with the pad of his finger. He held it up to his ear as Hermione had demonstrated earlier and he heard her congratulating him through the phone. Their lessons continued on for a few more hours until Hermione was satisfied that he could use it properly.

After dinner, Narcissa told them to go out and enjoy the sunset while she learned how to make pies with Nina. Hermione rushed upstairs to change into a bathing suit while Draco made his way down.

He hadn't left the house apart from the visit to the mall earlier that week, and the beach was still a foreign place to him. He climbed down the stairs and placed his food in the sand enjoying the feeling of it between his toes. He was walking towards the water when Hermione came down and chucked a towel at his head. He yelped in surprise before shooting her a glare. She alughed and ran into the water, indicating for him to join.

"I can't. I don't have a bathing suit." He called out.

"That's fine," she said. "Just take of your short and go in your boxers."

He hesitated for a bit, but stripped down to his boxers when she wasn't looking and ran into the water, which was warm since the hot summer sun had been heating it up all day. The water was just above his waist when he stopped, a few feet away from her. His pale skin had a reddish tint to it from the setting sun in the distance. Granger's hair also had a reddish tint to it, he noticed as he began walking closer to her, the water getting deeper with each step.

She smiled as he slowly approached her in the water.

"Come on, I'll race you to that rock over there," She offered, playfully.

Draco stared at her before muttering something. She cocked her head and asked him to repeat himself.

He looked down at the water before admitting, "I don't know how to swim. My parents never taught me."

She laughed and swam over to him. "That's okay, I'll teach you."

She instructed him to float on his belly before demonstrating how to move his arms and legs. It took several attempts, but he caught on to what she was doing and began moving about, ungracefully in the water.

"No, keep your legs straight when you kick." She told him bossily.

"I am!" He insisted.

"No you're not. Here, let me help you." Without another word she gently grabbed his legs and went through the motions with him. Draco thought how her touching him a few weeks ago would have resulted in him telling her to get her filthy mudblood hands off of him, but now circumstances had changed how he saw her. Sure she was still the bossy know it all, but there was a lot more to her than that, he realised. He shrugged off his thoughts about her and began focusing on swimming correctly, she may not be a mudblood anymore, but she was still Granger, and that was all she should ever be to him.

Narcissa looked out of the kitchen window just as the sun had set, taking a break from rolling out dough. Her eyes landed on the two figures swimming beside each other in the lake.

"They would make a mighty fine couple, don't you think Miss?" Nina observed, peering around Narcissa's shoulder.

Narcissa kept quiet for a moment before agreeing hesitantly. "Yes, they do look rather good together I suppose. You would never know that Draco despised her for 6 years of his life."

Nina nodded her head, before bringing Narcissa's attention back to the pie they were making.

The two teens emerged from the water and wrapped themselves in the towels Hermione had brought. They sat beside each other in silence on the sad, leaving a rather large gap between their two bodies. Without the sun, darkness was now quickly starting to creep in.

"You're a fast learner." Hermione commented, breaking the silence.

Draco nodded once to acknowledge her words. "I'm not as stupid as you think Granger."

She blushed, though it was to dark for him to see. "I never said you were," she objected.

"No, but you definitely thought it." He replied.

She shrugged, "Maybe once when I was much younger. But I haven't thought that for a long time."

He responded with a humph then asked, "Do you miss them? Potter and Weasel I mean."

She nodded, "Yes I do. And I feel awfully guilty for leaving them and not telling them the truth. But I know that it is important for me to be here, and I enjoy teaching you and your mother, strange as it is." She answered honestly.

He sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Granger."

"Hermione." She corrected.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Hermione. You should call me Hermione. That's what my friends do, and we are friends now, aren't we?"

He thought for a moment. "No, I won't call you Hermione. Mother told us to come up with nicknames for one another. Maybe that would be best, since we are moving forward, not lingering in the past."

"Okay," she agreed. "What nickname are you planning to give me?"

He pondered for awhile, "How about Ni?"

"Ni?" She asked.

"Yes. Ni. Because that's the sound both Hermione and Melonie end with." He explained.

She nodded, "Okay, sure that works. Your name is harder because both of them are short. Can I just call you Drake?"

"Sure," he nodded. "That works just fine."

"Good." She said and the two companions fell silent enjoying the other's company in peace.

* * *

A few more days passed and it was now Sunday. Narcissa was presenting her first successful pie to everyone for dessert. Lucy, Nina and Gerard had joined them for dinner that evening and it had been established that every Sunday, the six of them would enjoy a delicious Sunday Dinner together. Her pie was met with positive results, and she blushed with all the genuine compliments everyone paid her. Nina offered to teach Draco and Hermione, although they both declined politely. Draco was now treating the muggles with decency and politeness, though he still felt uneasy near them.

Since it was raining out, Hermione and Draco weren't allowed to go down to the lake, so they spent the remainder of the night playing a card game Hermione had taught him called Speed.

The two were getting along quite well, and after their conversation on the beach that night, they seemed to be closer. Bathroom issues weren't a big problem anymore, and Draco was never shirtless in the bathroom when Hermione was present, much to her secret dismay. They were no long stingey about leaving their sliding doors open now, and it wasn't uncommon for them to play cards in Hermione's room late at night.

Draco slapped his hand down on a pile of cards, just as Hermione did the same thing.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as Draco wacked his hand on top of hers. "That hurt," she said as she glared at him before picking up the pile.

He met her glare with a cheeky grin, "Wasn't my fault your hand was there."

She humphed at him. "There was a reason my hand was there you stupid ferret."

Draco stopped grinning and got up, stomping off to his room.

Hermione sat there shocked at his reaction for a moment. A bit timidly, she followed him into his bedroom where he was already sprawled out on his bed.

"What's your problem?" She asked, hands on her hip.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Uh huh.." She said, unconvinced.

"Why'd you call me a ferret?" Draco whined and shot her a glare as she laughed at his question.

"That's why you're upset?"

"That is not a particularly pleasant memory," Draco said, trying to defend himself.

She shrugged, "Maybe not for you, but it was sure as hell funny." She laughed, remembering Draco's ferret self being bounced around by Mad-Eye Moody, well Barty Crouch Jr.

Draco scowled at her laughter and frowned when she added, "You made a cute ferret to be frank."

"Whatever," he muttered, turning his back on her and burying his head in pillows. Hermione sighed and bid him good night, which he ignored, his pride being very hurt by her.

She flicked off his lights before turn off hers and getting into bed where she promptly fell fast asleep.

That night, Hermione awoke to soft whimpers coming from Draco's room. She tiptoed in and saw him tossing frantically in his sleep. She sighed sympathetically for him. He was no doubt dreaming about an encounter of his with the Dark Lord or something of the like. She went over to rouse him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Instantly, she found herself flipped over, back on the bed, with Draco pinning her down, his body above hers. His grey eyes were unfocused for a moment, but the soon cleared up and met her eyes. He smirked at her wide eyes and got off her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You were having a nightmare. I woke up and heard you whimpering so I was trying to wake you up, until you pinned me down." She explained softly, eyeing him curiously.

"Sorry," he replied tiredly. "It's just an instinct."

She nodded understandingly. "What was your dream about? If you want to share."

"I'd rather not." He answered shortly. She nodded again and moved to get off the bed when he spoke. "Would you -I mean- uh, do you mind staying with me?" His voice was so soft and sounded so vulnerable, she couldn't refuse. Hermione nodded and lay back down beside him, and he cuddled up next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She stayed awake for a bit feeling a bit awkward, until she heard him fall back asleep, then she too drifted off.

* * *

She woke as the sunrays began to hit her closed eyelids. She blinked sleepily, and turned to look at the clock on his wall. It wasn't even 8:30 yet. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep but couldn't. She twisted her body and found herself face to face with a sleeping Draco Malfoy. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, and he was _shirtless_. Hermione blushed as she observed his sleeping form. She never really noticed until now how beautiful he was, or maybe she had and had chosen to ignore it. His white-blond hair framed his face, making it seem softer and strands of it fell across his sleeping face. He looked almost angelic to her, his pale skin giving off a healthy glow which it had lacked for most of their 6th year. She felt herself wondering about his appearances underneath the blanket, and immediately blushed at herself for thinking such things. _It's Draco Malfoy,_ she thought, scolding herself internally. He was the arch nemesis of her best friend, and her other best friend didn't get along with him any better. Not to mention all of the horrible things he had said and done to her during their school years. Once again she scolded herself. They were supposed to be starting fresh, leaving all negativity of the past in the past, so maybe if the past was behind them it wouldn't be wrong if she felt attracted to him. She shrugged off the idea, it was still Draco Malfoy. Hermione closed her eyes, pushing all thoughts out of her head and soon fell asleep again.

Scarcely had Hermione drifted off to sleep when Draco woke. He blinked his eyes wearily and gaped when he found himself face to face with Hermione Granger. She was fast asleep he guessed from her breathing and he slowly began to recall the night before and how he asked her to stay with him. He took a moment to appreciate her face and body. Puberty had done her well he thought to himself. She was now a beautiful young woman, much unlike the geeky girl with buckteeth and bushy hair. He smiled to himself. A month ago he would have been horrified at the prospects of waking to see her sleeping in front of him, and now? Now he felt oddly content and at peace with her here beside him. He closed his eyes to enjoy this moment, but ended up drifting back to sleep.

Hermione opened her eyes and immediately saw a pair of grey eyes staring at her. She blushed immediately and got up to leave when Draco caught her arm before she could flee from him, and thanked her. She blushed more and nodded mutely before hurriedly exiting his room and entering hers. He smirked at her awkwardness, though he felt a small twinge of disappointment that she hadn't lingered. He was tempted to explore that developed body of hers. He felt himself harden at his thoughts and went to have a cold shower, cleansing his mind and body of his perverted thoughts once again before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Hermione was already at the table eating, while his mother was not. He sat down to eat while Hermione explained that Narcissa had left a note saying she had gone out to buy food with Nina. Draco read the note that she had handed him and felt a stab of jealousy.

"Damnit, my mother spends more time now with this woman that she does with me." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Hermione was silent for a bit as the two awkwardly ate their meal in silence until she broke the silence and suggested,"Why don't you make plans to do something with her then?"

"Hmm.. That's not a bad idea" H,e replied, "But what would we do?"

"You could go out to see a movie at the Cinema? She enjoyed it last time we went."

"No… We can't really talk at a movie." Draco countered, feeling unmanly as he admitted that he wanted to actually talk with his mother.

"Why don't you both go for a walk along the beach this evening?"

Draco's eyes brightened. "Great idea! I'll tell her when she gets back." Then he added slyly with a wink, "What do you want to do until then?"

Hermione ignored his tone and shrugged. "I was going to read.."

He sighed at her answer, "Okay. I'll watch TV then." Hermione tried to suppress a grin when he said that but he noticed.

"What?" Draco asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's just, I never thought I'd hear the Slytherin Prince ever say that." She smirked as he looked uncomfortable. She got up and put her dishes in the sink before going to lie on a sofa and opening up her book. Draco followed, turning on the TV with the remote.

"Move." He told her as he went to sit on the couch she was occupying.

"No," she replied stubbornly. "I was here first, sit somewhere else."

"But this seat has the best angle for the TV," he argued before winking cheekily at her.

"No, sit at another sofa. I'm not moving."

He sighed before lying down on top of her.

"Get off," She said swatting him with her book.

"No can do, _princess_." He said before flipping over and pinning her down, knocking the book out of her hands. "On second thought, forget the TV, let's finish our cuddling from last night." He grinned at her mischievously as she began blushing.

His eyes met hers and slowly their heads moved closer to meet. Draco closed his eyes, anticipating the kiss when Narcissa burst through the front door calling their names.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath, moving to allow Hermione to get up. The two rose to meet Narcissa and Nina at the front door, helping to carry through some groceries.

"What have you two been up to this morning?" Narcissa asked when they had settled down.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a glance before Draco said, "Not much, Hermione read and I watched some TV."

Narcissa nodded, satisfied with his response.

"Oh ya, Mother I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk along with beach me later," Draco asked. His mother beamed and instantly agreed. Draco smiled and winked at Hermione who smiled back at him. Narcissa then proceeded to tell Draco about the grocery store and how amazing it was, insisting that he join her the next time. Hermione laughed before excusing herself to go for a swim down in the lake.

She was surprised to see Draco coming down the steps not long after she got in the water. She got out of the water to remind him to put on sunscreen. His fair skin would burn easily, especially since he spent so little time outside. So far, he had only gone out when the sun was setting so he hadn't needed the sunscreen yet. He shrugged her off, before diving into the water.

"What an idiot," She said, mainly to herself since he was out of earshot. Regardless, she joined him in the water, and they swam around, racing each other here and there until Narcissa came down so she and Draco could go on their walk.

He got out a dried himself off with a towel before taking her hand and leading her away.

Hermione smiled and felt a pang of sorrow as she remembered her parents, her parents who thought that she was dead. She sighed and got out, drying herself off and heading back up to the house to have a shower.

* * *

...

The walk had been going well so far. They had talked about many things, including his father, which had been an awkward subject for them both. Now Draco was thinking of a way to bring up Hermione to his mother. Luckily she did it herself, saving him the embarrassment.

"You and Hermione seemed to be getting along much better now." Narcissa commented in a content tone. Draco nodded, unsure of what to say in response.

"She's a wonderful girl you know. Very kind and easy to get along with."

Once again Draco nodded. "She is," he said, his voice coming out unsteady.

Narcissa glanced at her son, "You know, I am not your father. I will support you no matter whom you love, as long as they love you back. Blood status is not an issue with me." She raised an eyebrow and Draco knew exactly what she was talking about. His cheeks reddened as he attempted to deny it. "No.. Mother, we are just friends. It's too soon for us to have a relationship like that. And I don't even like her, she still that know it all girl she's always been."

"Of course," said Narcissa, knowingly. "I'm just letting you know for future reference." She winked at her son, who rolled his eyes.

"I love you mother," he said suddenly.

"I know you do. And I love you too, my precious boy." Narcissa replied, folding Draco into a warm hug and was surprised when he hugged back tightly.

The two continued their conversation as they walked back to the house together, feeling satisfied with their time out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The next chapter has been written and is in the process of being edited. 5 reviews is all I ask and I will publish it.**

ARRGGGHHH!" Draco complained as Hermione applied a white gooey liquid onto his back. It stung like hell, preventing him from enjoying the feeling of her hands rubbing over his shoulders and back.

"I told you to put on sunscreen," she said bossily for the sixth time with no trace of sympathy.

Draco had woken up that morning with his back burning. When he had gone to examine it in the mirror, he was shocked to find it bright red and feeling very very hot. He'd barged into Hermione's room and woken her up to complain and received no sympathy as she applied something called After Sun to his extensive sunburn.

He groaned, there was no way in hell that he was going back outside ever again. In his mind he knew that he was being irrational, but he pushed the thought away and tried very hard to focus on Hermione's hands moving about on his back. The stinging was slowly fading, as was the burning, allowing him to enjoy the hand massage she was bestowing upon him. He let out a sigh and he heard her snicker at it. He couldn't help but wonder how good her hands would be around his...

"Well, at least you've learnt your lesson now." She commented, turning him around to face her, cutting off his dirty thoughts and suppressing a laugh at his sour face.

"Yeah, thanks." He grumbled, secretly disappointed her hands had left his back.

"Don't put on a shirt until the After Sun dries," She warned. "Otherwise you'll take off your skin when you take off your shirt."

He smirked at her, "Not because you don't want to enjoy me walking around shirtless."

She blushed to his delight and avoided his eyes. "No." She denied, "Although that is a benefit for me." She added boldly, before covering her mouth in surprise. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Draco laughed her guilty expression.

"Well I am very attractive shirtless, at least that's what I've been told. What do you think, Granger?" He asked, winking at her and grinning as her cheeks reddened a bit more. Hermione gently shooed him out of her room, avoiding the question before getting changed into a pale yellow summer dress and bouncing down the stairs.

Narcissa was in the kitchen alone and greeted Hermione warmly. The older witch had always been looser in her opinions of muggle-borns, but had still believed in pure-blood supremacy to a less extreme extent. Despite this, she had grown fond of Hermione in the few weeks they had been in America, and now saw her as equal to any other pureblood teenager.

"Have you seen Draco yet?" Hermione asked trying to hide her laugh as she pictured Draco's red back.

"No I haven't, is he alright?"

"Well it depends what you count as alright." Hermione burst out, "His back is as red as a tomato." Then she proceeded to laugh as Draco's indignant voice came from upstairs. He emerged from the staircase a few minutes later looking well… red and annoyed, but also amused.

Narcissa rushed over to her son to examine his red back while Hermione continued to laugh at him. His face had also caught the sun so she rushed upstairs to get more sunburn cream.

When she came downstairs, Narcissa had gone and sat in the dining room, while Draco was waiting at the base of the stairs for her. She approached him, and stood less than a foot away when she unscrewed the lid and put some of the cream on her one hand. He gently took the bottle from her, allowing Hermione to use both of her hands to apply the cream. She raised her eyes to meet his, and froze for a moment, lost in them. She shook herself mentally, and raised her hand to dab some on his nose. She fought the urge to laugh as she began spreading the After Sun over his sun burnt cheeks and forehead. Since she had left over cream on her hands she wiped rubbed it in on his shoulders, freezing as his head slowly inched closer to hers. She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers, when she felt him squirt some cream on her nose. She shrieked in surprise and swatted him playfully. Narcissa came rushing in to see what was the matter, and found the teenaged witch and wizard laughing together about something. She smiled at the sight, and her heart warmed towards Hermione even more. It had been awhile since she had seen her son look so carefree and happy. She turned her back and slipped unnoticed back into the dinning room, waiting for the two to join her.

* * *

Draco spent the rest of the day learning math from Hermione at the kitchen counter. Arithmancy was the closest subject to math at Hogwarts, but it would be nothing like the math that they were expected to know and would be doing in the American High School which they would attend that September. Although Draco and Hermione did not need to pass high school or even do well, it was agreed that it would be better that the two of them entered school with enough knowledge to avoid arousing suspicion. Plus, it gave them something to do. So Draco was learning how to use a calculator and how to calculate Pythagorean's theorem, which everyone agreed was completely useless, especially in the wizarding world.

It was dinnertime, and Narcissa was out with Nina and Gerard who had taken her to see a play. Despite Narcissa technically being in charge, all three of the servants were more like her friends than anything else, which Hermione thought was a good thing. It was nice that Narcissa had positive relationships with muggles and she hoped it would stay that way.

Since Nina was gone, Hermione decided to make their meal. She observed the fridge, wondering make, before settling on spaghetti.

Half an hour later, Draco entered the kitchen sniffing the air. "What are you making? I'm starving."

"Spaghetti." Hermione replied before handing him a spatula. "Here, stir the pot over there."

Draco went over to the pot and peered in. "What is in it?" He asked.

"Tomatoes, ground beef, and some spices." She replied as she buttered some garlic bread.

"Did you finish those math problems? Should I check them over after dinner?" Draco's cheeks reddened slightly at her superior, teacher-like voice.

"No. I think I'm fine. Thanks though." He said, trying to hide his semi hurt pride.

Hermione didn't notice as she popped the bread into the oven. "Okay. What do you want to do after dinner? Do you want to go down to the beach?"

Draco shook his head, indicating his sunburnt back. "No, that might not be the best idea. I think I'll wait till the colour fades before I step outside. I'm gonna spend the night in the astronomy room."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. I'll probably be in the library then."

The two continued to make light conversation for the rest of the eve until they split up to do their own thing.

Hermione yawned and stretched, glancing at the clock which said it was 12:10 am. She had been so absorbed in her book, she hadn't noticed the time flying by. Apart from Narcissa popping her head in, she had spent nearly six hours reading. Hermione couldn't tell if Draco was still in the astronomy room because he had kept all of the lights off, making it hard to see him if he was there. She flicked off the lights in the library and headed downstairs towards her room. She popped her head into his bedroom and was slightly surprised to find that it was empty. She closed the door and headed into her own room where she stripped and went to take a shower. Squeaky clean and tired, Hermione fell into bed and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

It was about 3 in the morning when she felt something crawling down her face and she shrieked. Almost immediately after, Draco stumbled into her room, and flicked on the lights.

"Merlin Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Something crawled down me," She said shakily, jumping out off bed, eyeing it warily, looking for signs of movement.

Draco sighed and took her arm. "Come sleep in my bed, if that will keep you quiet."

So the two of them slipped into his warm bed under the covers, and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, snuggling them close together. Before long, they were once again fast asleep, dreaming of one another, and though they would remember the dreams in the morning, neither would have the courage to share them.

* * *

Narcissa sat alone at breakfast wondering where the Draco and Hermione were. She shrugged of her worry figuring that they probably both went to bed late that night.

However, when neither of them had come downstairs by 1 in the afternoon, she decided to go check on them. Checking Hermione's room first, she was surprised to see it empty with no one in the bathroom. She entered her son's room and saw the two of them cuddled up in the same bed fast asleep. She stood staring at them in silence, when Draco opened his eyes. He was a light sleeper due to experiences in the past and he had heard her walk across the bathroom tiles.

He looked at her, curious about the reaction she would give. He slowly shook his head, trying to convey that it wasn't what it looked like, and then slowly raised his finger to his lips, indicating for his mother to be quiet. She gave him a look and quietly left the room, determined to talk to her son later, when he was alone.

Draco nudged Hermione who let out a groan and swatted him in the face.

He smiled at her reaction and slipped out of bed to find a marker. Quietly rummaging through his drawers he found a dry erase marker and snickered. Carefully he approached her and undid the lid. Gently he drew a mustache and beard on her face before discarding the marker and slipping back into bed, drawing her in against him smirking at Hermione's markered up face. Despite his uneven drawing, he felt very tempted to steal a kiss from her lips, which were opened slightly, He resisted the urge, wanting he to be fully awake when he kissed her for the first time. He would blow her mind and make her forget about Krum and - wait a sec. Why the fuck was he thinking about kissing Granger. He slapped himself mentally and turned his back away from Hermione's sleeping form, glaring at the wall until he felt her rouse beside him.

"Good morning," she murmured.

He turned around, "It's afternoon actually," he said snarkily.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and nodded dazedly before stumbling out of his room and going pee. She didn't even bother to look in her reflection as she changed into some clothes and put her hair up in a bun. Then she headed downstairs, which a shirtless Draco on her heels, waiting for her reaction when she found out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 5 more reviews for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Favourite/Follow if you do.**

Hermione stepped into the kitchen and all eyes fell upon her. Narcissa stared while Nina gaped and Gerard let out a chuckle. Immediately she felt self-conscious and went to feel her hair to see if there was a stubborn strand sticking up. Narcissa hurried over to her and pulled her into the washroom where she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Draco Fucking Malfoy!" She screeched, racing up the stairs and running straight into him as she went to confront him.

"Ow!" He complained as she barreled into his body, knocking him off balance where he landed hard on his bum.

"You stinking ferret!" She yelled, not bothering to apologize. Her face was red with anger, as she began punching his stomach, not hard enough to seriously harm, but he was sure there would be some bruises tomorrow. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her wrists to stop her bombardment of fists.

"Sheesh Granger, it was only a joke. Here," he handed her a damp cloth to wipe off the marker, a semi-guilty look on his face. She humphed and then snatched the cloth, storming up to her room, leaving him laughing on the stairs.

He descended into the kitchen and was met with a very stern look from his mother. Narcissa shooed Nina and Gerard out of the kitchen before beginning her lecture.

"I thought you two were getting along better Draco. What was the meaning of that? Do you think that was a kind prank to play on her?"

He shrugged, "It was only a joke mother. I didn't think she would get so upset. It's not even permanent marker."

Narcissa sighed, "This is not the way you show affection for the girl that you like, which reminds me. Why was she in your bed and was she there the entire night?"

"I don't like her mother. She is just a friend. It's Granger for Merlin's sake. I could never fall in love with her." He said, very defensively. "And she was only in my bed because some poor spider was in her bed, and she woke up and wouldn't go back to sleep in her own bed so I offered to share mine. It was nothing more than that."

Narcissa gave him an I-don't-believe-that-but-I'm-going-to-let-it-go look before getting him some food to eat and then going upstairs to speak with Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was pissed. She had trusted that ferret enough to sleep with him, and this was how he treated her. Serves her right for thinking he was actually a decent sort of person.

A gentle knock on her bedroom door interrupted her raging thoughts and she went to see who it was. Hermione was semi surprised to see Narcissa standing before her looking a little embarrassed.

"I apologize for Draco's behaviour," the older witch began. "He has never been good at expressing his feelings for women he is interested in, and I fear because of your blood, he has acted even worse, not that I am trying to make less of you because of your blood status."

Hermione nodded, not really comprehending what Narcissa was saying. "It's fine. It's coming off easily." she replied dryly.

"Would you like a hand?" Narcissa offered, hoping Hermione would say yes, giving her a chance to talk with her longer. The young girl nodded and stepped back, making room for her to enter.

When they reached the sink, Narcissa took the cloth and wet it with warm water before rubbing it gently against Hermione's face. It was a warm and soothing sensation that reminded Hermione of her mother, and unintentionally, she began to cry. Narcissa froze before putting the cloth down and embracing her, rubbing her back soothingly and murmuring comforting words in her ear.

Once Hermione had dried her tears she explained that she was missing her parents.

Narcissa nodded sympathetically before quietly saying, "I know I am nothing like your mother, but I hope that in time you will be able to see me as a motherly figure in your life, so you will not feel so alone. I hope you know that you can confide in me and I will always try to help you the best I can. I am not like Lucius when it comes to prejudice against muggle-borns, and you have proven your worth multiple times regardless. You are like the daughter I never had."

The two women embraced for a while until Narcissa went down to scold Draco, giving Hermione time to collect herself.

Half an hour later she emerged from her room wearing a baby blue summer dress that fell just above her knees. Draco was sitting with his back leaning on the wall beside her door. He rose as she closed her door and paused to stare at him. He gulped before rushing out an apology.

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked. Was the Slytherin Prince actually apologizing to _her_?

"I'm sorry Granger.. It was an immature prank that I pulled and I apologize." His cheeks reddened as he muttered unfamiliar words of apology.

Hermione shrugged, trying to brush it off, but deep down inside she felt something stir. It was a very rare thing for Draco Malfoy to actually apologize sincerely for his actions, and it made her feel...special.. In a strange way.

"It's fine," She finally stuttered out. "I'm sorry that I overreacted. It was only a harmless prank."

She held out her hand, "Forgive and Forget, yea?"

He took it and shook it before pulling her downstairs where a breakfast was laid out at the kitchen counter.

"Mother made me cook you breakfast as an apology," he explained, indicating for her to take a seat.

Hermione glanced at the food warily. "Is it um.. Safe to eat?" She asked, rather sheepishly.

Draco mocked being wounded by her words. "Of course it is. I'm not trying to kill you Ni."

Hesitantly she took a bite of the pancakes on her plate, aware that a pair of grey eyes were watching her every movement. To her surprise, they tasted perfectly normal.

Draco must have noticed the shock in her eyes and he gave her his trademark smirk. "Told you."

Then he strode out of the kitchen with his head held high.

Hermione smiled as she finished off her breakfast. Draco was slowly changing into a better person, not that he would ever admit it. Maybe it wouldn't be too unreasonable to recognize her feelings for him...

* * *

Draco was sprawled out on a couch watching the TV in the living room. Hermione never thought she would get used to seeing the pureblood wizard using the muggle device for his own enjoyment. He mus have heard her footsteps because he turned to look at her as she walked towards him.  
"How was your breakfast Granger?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Not too distasteful, Malfoy." He frowned at her words, as if annoyed that she had not complimented him. She smirked inwardly, as if she would ever praise him, her already had enough arrogance without her adding to it.  
Lucy interrupted the two, shooing them out so she could vacuum the main floor. An irritated Draco slunk off to his room, pursued by Hermione who didn't understand why she was following him.  
"Let's go for a walk along the beach." Hermione suggested as Draco flopped onto his bed.  
He turned to look at her before shrugging a reply. "Sure, why not."  
She bounced down the stairs, feeling on top of the world while Draco followed at a slower, less excited pace. She grabbed his hand once they were at the beach, pulling him as she ran towards a little cove of rocks. He stumbled at first then caught himself and went to jog beside her, his hand still grasped tightly in her own hand.  
The rocks surrounded a little pool of water that was full since the tide came in. The rocks bordered the pool and stretched out far into the lake where the water was over a metre deep. Hermione climbed the large rocks and began walking along them with a catlike grace. She had let go of Draco's hand, although he still felt compelled to follow her. She stayed a few steps ahead until she reached the last rock, which was wide and flat, perfect for the two of them to stand on. Draco cursed as he stubbed his toe on yet another rock. Hermione chuckled at his response, earning her a glare from him. He joined her on her rock and the two stood in companionable silence watching the waves come in. It was about 4 in the evening she figured as the sun was beginning its descent from the sky.  
"This would be a good place to watch the sunset." she commented, breaking the silence. Draco nodded his head in agreement. Even without the setting sun. the view was indeed quite beautiful.  
Hermione turned to face the handsome wizard beside her. He glanced at her as she studied him in the sunlight unashamedly.  
"Like what you see?" Draco asked, but instead of it coming out in the teasing tone which he had planned, it sounded more serious.  
She nodded, not trusting her tongue to speak. He was gorgeous, she admitted to herself, not that she hadn't already noticed. She glanced at his lips as he turned his body to face hers. The waves around them hit the rock, spraying them with sea water as they drew closer to one another.  
She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she held her breath as he closed his eyes and moved his head towards hers. She closed her eyes and raised her head so that her lips could meet his. And then...they met. His lips gently brushed hers, moving against them slowly before growing more daring and demanding. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his fine hair, drawing him closer to her as their mouths met in a passionate kiss. His arms tightened around her waist, and she could feel his body pressed hard against hers. She sighed, opening her mouth, allowing their tongues to meet and dance together as fireworks seemed to explode around her.  
They kissed for what seemed like hours, mapping out the one another's mouth. Then they both pulled away, breathless and exhilarated. Hermione opened her eyes and peered into Draco's cool grey ones before he pulled her in for another passionate kiss that made her heart flutter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was not acting like a true Gryffindor. Instead, she was hiding in her room, avoiding him. After their kiss had ended, and they had mutually pulled away, Hermione had fled to her room. And she hadn't really come out. Draco, it seemed was feeling the same way, for he had kept out of her way for the past 2 days since the kiss.

So here she was, cross legged on the floor with some sappy romance book in her hands, flipping pages, and idly skimming the printed words. Hermione was too lost in her own internal battle for love to care about some character's struggles. She was conflicted because it felt that her liking and wanting to be with Draco was betraying everyone back home, Harry.. Ron.. all of them. And yet, despite this guilt, she couldn't help just wanting him. In the past month, she had come to see the less prattish side of him, that she doubted anyone had really seen, and she wanted to learn more about him, become closer to this complex person who was once her enemy. He was so different from Harry and Ron, more closed off and reserved, and very clever. He could engage in educated conversations and challenge her to think outside of the box, something Harry and Ron could not do. Of course, she loved Harry and Ron, they were her best friends, they were a part of her, but Draco had something neither of them could offer her. Something she needed.

Narcissa calling her name roused her from her thoughts. Setting the book down, Hermione rose and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Tonks was there, pink hair and all and Hermione rushed to hug her friend who represented all the people she had left behind for the Malfoy's.

"Tonks!" She squealed excitedly as the pink haired witch embraced her warmly. A wave of homesickness rushed over Hermione, who had been faring relatively well until this moment.

"Hermione," Tonks sighed into the younger witch's messy, untamed hair. The two embraced until Tonks became aware of the silent tears beginning to run down Hermione's face so she gently guided her into the living room, away from the two sets of prying eyes.

They sat in silence until Hermione pulled herself together enough to ask Tonks the questions she had been dying to ask.

"H-harry, and Ron, how did they react? Are they okay?"

Tonks hesitated a moment before replying, "They were hit hard by your death. And they were hit harder because they believe Draco was the one who killed you. Harry blamed himself for a long time…" Tonks trailed off as Hermione burst into tears.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed. "If I had only told them or turned McGonagall down. I'm the reason they're all suffering over my death."

Tonks rubbed Hermione's back soothingly. "You did the right thing Hermione. You saved the life of two innocents, and you must stand by your choice now, for there is no going back. Harry and Ron have not forgotten you, but they will manage on their own. You have made such a sacrifice for the Malfoy's, do not blame yourself for what has happened. There is no point in regretting it."

Hermione nodded stiffly, agreeing with the older witch's wise words.

"Your funeral was held at school, much like Cedric Diggory's. I think most of the school was there to pay their respects, if that is any comfort. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for Draco's funeral. It was attended by a few Slytherins, but that is all."

Hermione shrugged, who attended her funeral didn't really matter to her. She knew her true friends, and was feeling ever so guilty about the pain she was no doubt causing them back home. "I won't be able to see them after the war is over, will I?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

Tonks shook her head. "It would be best that you remain dead to them... but I would not stop you, nor would I blame you if you chose to seek them out. But as I am sure you are aware, they might not receive you very well."

Hermione sighed, why had she agreed to this stupid mission, helping stuck up purebloods. As soon as she thought this, she scolded herself. Despite her beliefs going into this, Narcissa had turned out to be much more kindly and welcoming than she had ever expected, and Draco… he was turning out to be okay after all…

"I've come to check in on you, and make sure that all is running smoothly," Tonks said, interrupting Hermione's scattered thoughts.

"All has been going well so far."

"No pureblood prejudice from either of them? Draco's not giving you a hard time is he?"

Hermione shook her head, "They've been so much kinder and… normal like, than I was expecting. They treat me as if I am part of the family.."

"You are Hermione. You have given up much for them, and I believe they are recognizing it. I am glad that you all are getting along well. Anything you would like to comment about before we rejoin those two?"

Hermione paused to think, but shook her head. Apart from the tension with Draco, all was going relatively well, considering she had abandoned her friends to live with their school nemesis, while they thought she was dead and were probably beating themselves up about it.

Tonks smiled before rising and joining the two Malfoy's back in the kitchen. Hermione lingered in the living room for a bit longer, composing herself before she had to face them.

"You've been avoiding me." His voice came as a shock, and she whipped her head around to see Malfoy leaned casually on the kitchen doorframe.

"Draco." She said.

He smirked, "Yes, that's my name, Hermione." He stood up straight and began walking towards her. "So, why have you been avoiding me?" He pressed.

Her cheeks flushed as she glared at him, "I could ask you the same thing." She retorted.

He rolled his eyes, "I haven't been avoiding you," Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I just haven't sought you out either," he admitted. "I wasn't sure how you would react." He was standing behind the couch she was sitting on, facing her, and less than a metre away now.

Hermione was speechless, completely unsure of what to say, then he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

* * *

 **A/N: 5 more reviews for another chapter. Please Favourite, Follow and Review, it's very encouraging and is great motivation to update faster. Hope you Enjoyed ^_^**


	9. AN

**Sorry guys, for the moment I am going to discontinue this story as I really don't like my character development. I will be rewriting over the christmas break so the story may change quite a bit. My most sincere apologies.**


End file.
